redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reapers
Reapers are a species of (presumably) predatory mutant creatures created by Axel Capek. Description Not much is known about the Reapers, other than the fact that they were created by Capek using nanotechnology, and possibly gene-splicing of various animals and scant samples of The Plague. At some point before or during the First Martian Revolution, Capek released several Reapers into the caves around the various Ultor facilities, possibly to test thier ability to survive in Mars' then-poor atmosphere. The presence of young reapers also indicates they can breed successfully. Reapers attack their foes by swiping them their claws, and as stated below, show some measure of basic intelligence in that they'll try to avoid being shot by a player they can't reach. Appearance Reapers are the size of a terrestrial animal such as a large dog or larger feline (such as a cougar,) with long three-digit limbs. Their heads resemble a wombat's head and they have bioluminescent yellow eyes. Baby reapers have yellowish skin, while adult reapers have brown skin. In-game Reapers are first encountered after the player leaves the Science and Medical Labs. They are very common in this area. In the Nanotech Labs, there are two adult reapers being held in cages. In the natural tunnel, several baby reapers can be found. If the player is out of their reach, Reapers will run around waiting for you. The baby reaper has 75 health points, while the adult reaper has 300 health points. Tactics When fighting reapers, it's advised not to use explosives on them, as they move around frequently and may move away from the explosive's radius - Or worse, be dangerously close when you attack, catching you in the blast with them! Likewise, the small body of the baby reaper makes them considerably harder to hit when they're moving, so it's best to wait for them to charge before engaging, preferably with the pistol. That said, the pistol is a useful weapon if the player wishes to save ammo for thier other weapons, as 3-4 12mm bullets will kill a baby reaper, while it takes about 8-10 to kill an adult reaper. The submachine gun also works, but will consume more ammo. A single secondary fire shot from the shotgun will kill a baby reaper if all pellets hit it, while Two primary fire shotgun shots or three secondary fire shotgun shots will kill an adult reaper. The assault rifle is useful on the adult reapers; a single primary fire burst from the assault rifle plus an extra bullet from a second burst or a single shot from the secondary fire will kill them. A barrage of secondary fire bullets also works on adult reapers if there is more than one. The flamethrower is extremely useful on reapers. Since they are unarmored, they catch fire easily. This will cause them to run around, sometimes bumping into other reapers and lighting them on fire as well. Trivia *The player can come across some reapers around dead Ultor guards. This means that reapers are probably hostile towards anything they encounter, not just Miners, but this is speculation, as the two forces never encounter eachother in-game. *Unlike humans (mutant or not,) reaper bodies cannot be picked up. This is likely because there is little to no reason to dispose of them regardless of where they're encountered. *Some speculate that the Creepers in Red Faction: Armageddon may be descended from Capek's reapers due to similarities of appearance. *In the beginning of the game, in Mine Sector M4, you will be able to see a Reaper skeleton, however there is only one and there is no reference of them existing until you're in Capek's caves Gallery Red Faction Reaper Cluster image.jpg|A description visual of numerous reapers, both adult and baby versions. Category:The Plague